winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Selina
|origin = Gardenia, Earth |relationship = Bloom (childhood friend) Eldora (mentor) Acheron (former boss) |cartoon = The Legendarium |comic = #124: Attack of the Centaurs |lcartoon = Winx Forever |lcomic = #126: The Magic Exhibition |italian = Eleonora Reti |nick = Jessica DiCicco |gallery = Yes}}Selina is a former witch, originally a fairy, who attended Cloud Tower. She first appears in Season 6. She is the main villain of Season 6 along with the Trix and Acheron, whom she was working under much to the Trix's dismay. She is a childhood friend of Bloom. At the end of the season, she renounces dark magic and reverts to a fairy. Overview Selina was a new student at Cloud Tower in Season 6. She is from Earth and has the ability to bring legendary creatures to life, using the Legendarium. She was previously, and once again has become, the apprentice of Eldora. Appearance |-|Civilian= Selina has waist-length thick dirty greenish/olive blonde hair, fair skin, light brown eyes and purple lips. Her favorite color may be navy, as she wears a navy top with wavy black ends and a mesh collar with a pink circle. She also wears a navy jacket with high collars and sleeves that end with spiked gray areas. Her stomach is covered with mesh, and she has navy gloves on her hands. Selina also wears a navy skirt with a chain-belt, which she usually uses to hang the shrunk Legendarium and navy high heel boots with gray tights. Selina-the-winx-club-35845523-195-660.png |-|Younger Years= In Bloom's flashback, she used to have shoulder-length hair and her clothing is shown to be less dark as she is shown wearing a dark teal cardigan with a gray top, short sea-green ruffled skirt, dark teal belt, silver bracelets, gray tights and dark teal boots. Young Selina.png|Younger Selina. Personality Selina is intelligent and confident. She is not afraid of standing up to use her powers and of the Legendarium to others. She showed great respect and admiration towards the Trix and was willing to help them to take over the Magic Dimension's colleges in exchange for them to teach her the dark arts. But when the Trix refuses to share the power with her, she is shown to be a traitor, preparing schemes for her bigger goals. She is very loyal towards Acheron. She is shown to be very proud and protective towards the Legendarium, willing to defend it at all costs if needed. However, in the flashback in "Attack of the Sphinx", it is shown that she was timid and shy as she was unable to talk to a boy she appeared to have a crush on until Bloom made her. After being redeemed and locking the Legendarium for good, she is shown to be kind, repentant, caring, friendly, loyal, brave, and compassionate. She is also a lot more gentle, patient, and calm than she was before. History Pre-Series Selina was a childhood friend of Bloom's and they used to play together in the Forest of Flowers. There Eldora saw Selina and the magical potential she had and became her Fairy Godmother. Eldora taught her simple magic spells and trained her with good morals. Subsequently, Eldora became the keeper of the Library of Alexandria in Egypt. She knew the power of the Legendarium, but never used it before. When she brought Selina there, she accidentally read the legend of the Hawk Spirit out loud. Because of her panic, she turned it into a pig, and Selina returned it to the book. Because of the dangers of the Legendarium, Eldora traveled around the world, trying to know how to lock it. During her travel, she left the Legendarium in her house. There, Acheron, an evil wizard told Selina that she must work for him, and he will give her extraordinary powers and help her harness her powers in controlling the book. He gave her powers which turned her into the "Witch of Snakes". Eldora returned and kept the book from her. On a night of a full moon, Selina chose Acheron over Eldora and freed the book from her protective spell. Then, she stole the book and fled from the Forest of Flowers. Series Season 6 In "The Legendarium," she is part of a group of witches hoping to attend Cloud Tower. When asked by Headmistress Griffin to explain her powers, it is shown that she has the ability to bring myths to life using the Legendarium. She summons the Gloomy Wood Trolls to attack Pixie Village. After ending the chaos she summoned, the Trix appear and take over Cloud Tower and turn Griffin into a crow. They see great potential and use in Selina's powers, so they make a deal with Selina. She helps them conquer all of the Magic Dimension's colleges and in return, they will teach her all the spells they know. As Cloud Tower hovers over Linphea College, the Trix tell Selina to bring Linphea's legends back to life. Selina summons the legendary Treants who attack the college and its individuals, including the Winx and Specialists. The Winx realize that the source of the Treants' magic is coming from Cloud Tower, so they break in and fight the Trix. Selina decides to protect the Legendarium at all costs and uses the Legendarium to form a bubble of energy around her, the Winx then realize that she has the source. They try to attack her instead of the Trix. However, Selina's shield takes the Winx's (minus Bloom) magical abilities away and teleport all the Winx outside of Cloud Tower where they fall until the Specialists catch them. After the Treants fail to take over [[Linphea College, Selina summons the Flying Basilisks. However, they are defeated. It is revealed that Selina is, in fact, working under the orders of a mysterious dark being housed inside the Legendarium, so it is possible that she and he have their own agendas that differ from theTrix. Selina then summons the Pandemonium Sprites, which attack the Golden Auditorium, although later Musa and Tecna defeat them. While Mummies and the Sphinx attack in Egypt, Selina heads to the Lost Library to find Eldora's Diary and ensure its destruction since it contained information on how to permanently seal the Legendarium. She was surprised at the sudden appearance of Bloom, her childhood friend, as well as her status as a Fairy. Selina uses Bloom's naivete about her true alignment to infiltrate the Winx in order to discretely take them out. In the "Shrine Of The Green Dragon", Selina mutters to herself she needs more power to free Acheron before getting called upon to use the Legendarium. She uses it to summon green dragons to invade China. Back at the Great Wall, the dragons come down upon the Winx. They quickly transform to fight them off. Daphne tells Bloom that frontal attacks won't work on the dragons due to their speed, so she has Flora and Aisha set up some traps to slow them down. They managed to ensnare two of the dragons, then Lu Wei flies in riding a magenta dragon trying to fend off the remaining one. He noticed something odd about their collars before getting knocked off. He is saved by the Pixies. The trapped dragons break free and they all attack Lu Wei's dragon. Lu Wei tells the girls the dragons are uncontrollable unless they are fitted with the Pearls of Restraint, and they can be found in the nearby mountain. The Winx had no choice but to go to the mountain cave and find them to stop the dragons. A dragon attacks Musa and Tecna, then Musa finds a pearl and lodged it into the dragon's collar. Stella takes another dragon for a ride before getting a pearl placed on it by Aisha. Daphne finds the last pearl, but gets knocked out of the air by the last dragon and Bloom quickly flies down to grab the pearl before finally placing it on the dragon. The three dragons immediately become tame, and Lu Wei expresses his gratitude. In "The Secret Greenhouse", Selina shows up at Alfea to the surprise of Bloom, who enquires what she was doing in Egypt. Selina replies that she too had been searching for Eldora, who was her Fairy Godmother. She added that while in Egypt, the Trix had tried to kidnap her, hiding that she was, in fact, working for them. Sky is suspicious of her as he feels something was not right about her. When the Winx and Selina go to the abandoned greenhouse, Selina states that she does not recognize the flower held by Flora. Later, while the Winx were distracted by the beauty of the greenhouse, she curses a batch of flowers which causes Flora to become unconscious. When Bloom and herself ran off to the Potions Lab in Alfea to try to brew a potion to cure Flora, she turns a couple of regular magical plants into monsters to attack Aisha, Stella, Musa and Tecna who were trying to protect Flora. Their Bloomix powers prove to be quite ineffective against the monster plants. Meanwhile, Selina brews a fatal poison in the Potions Lab while Bloom fends off a monster plant which crashed into the Potions Lab. When Bloom flies off to get to Flora, Selina reverts the monster to its original form.The Trix who were observing her cackle with glee, with Stormy stating that they were the best role models ever and Icy commending Selina. In the Alfea infirmary, Griffin frantically explains to Faragonda and Sky that Selina was working for the Trix, confirming his suspicions. They arrive just in time to stop Bloom from poisoning Flora, and later tell her about Selina's true colors. Horrified at what she had almost done by trusting Selina, Bloom leaves Alfea to go back to Gardenia. In "Broken Dreams", Selina secretly contacts Acheron once more in Griffin's office. He warns her that if the Winx are not stopped they will eventually be meeting Eldora. However, the Trix suddenly get into the office and interrupt, causing Selina to close the Legendarium. The Trix use the crystal ball to see what Bloom was doing, mocking her upon the sight of Bloom on the ball. Selina uses the Legendarium to summon the Children of the Night to take over Gardenia and eliminate Bloom, later commanding them to attack Bloom's home under the request of the Trix. On the other hand, she remembers as the two were friends and showing a drawing they had done wondering why this against you. With the drawing is able to discover the location of Eldora, knowing that also lives there. Then by order of Trix, she ordered vampires Bloom surround the house and catch, but are defeated by the Winx. And later vampires are eliminated with the light of Stella because the Winx were hostages of them. Selina promises to Trix (enraged by the defeat) that something good will use to defeat the Winx. The Trix are observing the Winx and see them going where Eldora lives. The Winx meet Eldora, who explains her past connection with Selina. The Trix leave to go attack Eldora's house and there is a battle between the Winx and the Trix. Selina then summons ghosts that the Winx are unable to fight until Eldora steps in and destroys the ghosts, and the Trix retreat. The Winx ask Eldora to help beat the Trix and save Selina from Acheron's evil influence. She accepts and comes out of retirement. In "Mythix", Eldora tells the Winx that they must obtain Mythix. They go to Tir Nan Og to see Queen Nebula who shows to the Winx the Mythix scepters that can only use by proving themselves worthy of their power. The Trix reject Selina's demand to have her powers enhanced, and they go to Tir Nan Og to battle the Winx. Selina goes to Tir Nan Og and absorbs part of Bloom's Dragon Flame in order to free Acheron before being overpowered by Bloom. In "Mystery of Calavera", Selina secretly contacts Acheron once more in Griffin's office and tell's that the Trix refuse to share any of their power making it difficult to release him. Selina sends the Trix into the Legendarium to destroy the Winx and also get rid of them from her way so that she could free Acheron. Other things coming soon... Magical Abilities As a fairy, the basis of her powers was never revealed. However, as a witch Acheron clearly states and dubs her the Witch of Snakes. As such, she can generate ethereal snakes and control them to her whims. Her ethereal snakes were powerful enough to destroy the Dragon Skeleton where the Trix held the magic schools' powers. She is shown to be the only one (besides Eldora) who can bring legendary creatures to life. The Trix using her rather than stealing the Legendarium from her is the proof. She is shown to be powerful enough to trap and hurt Bloom for a short period of time, and even then Bloom had to use a lot of power to simply throw her across a room without inflicting any other visible injuries. Trivia *''Selina'' is another form of Selene (Σελήνη), the Greek name for the moon. In ancient and medieval folklore, witches are often associated with the moon. *Jessica DiCicco, the voice of Selina, also voices Miele, Zing, Lucy, and Evy in the Nickelodeon dub. *Eleonora Reti, the original/Italian voice of Selina, also voices Tressa, Yucca and Phylla. *In the Season 6 trailer, her voice is completely different than in the series. *She is the first known witch from Earth. However, she was a fairy first. **She is also one of the two characters from Earth to be schooled in the Magic Dimension. The other being Roxy. *It is revealed that Selina was a childhood friend of Bloom. *Selina is the first primary female antagonist in series since the Trix. *It is revealed that Selina is using the Trix, by making the Trix feel that she is the one serving them. *She had already tried to remove the Trix from her way by sending them in the Legendarium World and not telling them that they could get stuck in its fictional world. *She is the final boss in Winx: Bloomix Battle. *She is the third villain to be forgiven and redeemed. **Knut was the first villain to switch sides and be forgiven and redeemed. *She locked the Legendarium for good. *Since Selina trained with Eldora before, and is training with her again, this officially makes her an Earth fairy. *She could have been a flower fairy before becoming the Witch of Snakes since she said Eldora taught her floral magic. *She is the fourth person to double-cross the Trix. The first was Darkar, the second was Tritannus and the third was Politea. *She and Chimera are the youngest antagonists of the series. *She and the Trix are the antagonists that have appeared in the second episode of a season. *She is the only antagonist that has a magic object as a weapon. Unlike the other villains who had only primary weapons. *She, Valtor, and Tritannus are the only antagonists which have relations with a member of the Winx. *Even though she appeared at Cloud Tower as a freshman, she and Bloom are the same age. It could be that she was just seeming like a freshman in order to get into Cloud Tower to find magic to free Acheron. *It is unknown how she was able to escape from the Wizards of the Black Circle, as she was a fairy and from Earth. Like Roxy, she could have been just too young for her magic to appear. However, in a flashback, it is shown that she started her magic training before Roxy. Eldora could have been protecting Selina from using her magic to hide her from the Wizards. *It is possible that Selina is inspired from Carolina. *Selina is one of two villains to have the least comics appearances which is two. She shares this trait with Tritannus. Category:Winx Club Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Witches Category:Fairies Category:Cloud Tower Category:Cloud Tower Students Category:Enemies Category:Allies Category:Bloom Category:Eldora Category:Acheron Category:Trix Category:Selina Category:Earth Category:Gardenia Category:Earth Fairies Category:Season 6 Category:Comics